It is common practice to mount a connector to a circuit board by boardlock clips that extend into holes drilled into the circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,555 shows an example of such a clip, which has beams with lower portions extending at an outward incline to press against the lower ends of the board holes, the clips being soldered into place. A boardlock clip of this type, wherein the beams were strengthened and rigidized against bending for higher holding force, and wherein the solder connections were more predictable, would be of value.